Dare To Piss Emily Strange?
by MiyukiShinodaMindFreak
Summary: A new boy from Norway enrolls in Emily's school and becomes her Physics lab partner. Emily hates him and when he made her pissed...


I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU

Konnichiwa minna-san! No no no! I don't hate you! I'm NOT against any of you! Please smile for me. Ahhh...much better! =] That headline is just for this particular walking stick who plays his drums & pretends that he's so famous just coz he's got so many hits on www.______________.com and show off his skinny ass to the girls and go like, "Yeah ladies! Let's go out tonight!" So, I created this story out of anger & frustration because I was TOTALLY pissed with that guy I befriended(I wish I never knew him at all! =p) using Emily The Strange to represent me and this cheesy Norwegian guy(to represent that jerk) as Emily's victim. I don't think there will be a continuation to this story(gomenasai minna-san!) and if you would like to read a chaptered fanfic, please do read "1st Love" and do review and tell me what you think of the story. Alright now on with the story............................

Monday. School day. The worst day for Emily. In fact, any school day for Emily made her pissed. Emily walked up the steps to the ugly looking building which was her school. To most students, it was beautiful but to Emily, it was an ugly piece of art done by a colour blind building designer who wasn't cut out for the job. The building itself was built out of proportion and the huge statue in front of the school building made it even worst.

She hated the school more than she could ever imagined and she wondered why she was forced to go to school. She didn't know who was the one who was the one who managed her finances and she didn't have the slightest clue abour her parents. This particular situation really reminded her of the two kids whom she met a long time ago during Halloween: Edgar and Ellen. They were also clueless about why they were placed in their mansion and why they had never seen their parents or guardians.

Emily couldn't wait to get out of school and achieve her dream of being her own self. Her own follower. Live her own life without being told by others. She longed to get out of school and destroy the school with her homemade hand grenades and stink bombs.

Apart from that, she also longed to sit at home the whole day listening to Green Day's songs while sketching out pictures of death and skateboard ramps. Her faithful companions, her four beloved cats, Neechee, Miles, Sabbath and Midnight would just sit around her while they admired her sketches and drawings.

If she was bored of that, she would love to set up her own website to express her views and opinions and hope that there would be anonymous followers carrying out her plans and propaganda. She would also love to have tea while replying strangers' e-mails and write dark poems late in the night at the local graveyard, where she could listen to the sounds of nothingness.

The typical stereotype students who were seated at the steps stared rudely at Emily, giving her a disgusted look. Emily glared fiercely back at them with full anger in her eyes and they looked elsewhere, too afraid to even take a quick glance back at Emily.

As she walked pass the swinging doors, she could see the wannabe goth girls staring at her, giving her a sympathetic look as if they understood the hell she was going through but Emily paid no attention to any of them. None of the girls made her interested to be their friend. _Pathetic_! Emily thought.

Finally she reached her locker and retrieved her Physics textbook. She felt like entering the lab as late as she could but she wouldn't want to waste her precious time at the detention room with the gangster boys. She got fed up of them and she felt that maybe today's Physics lesson would help her a bit if she could apply the theory in her inventions.

The lonely girl entered the Physics lab and saw that most of the students were already seated at their respective seats. Emily made her way to the last table at the back of the class and sat there. She took out her olive coloured notebook that she found at a junior's table and she started jotting down some notes to improve her skating ramps back at home.

The Physics teacher, Mrs Bourdon entered the lab and most of the students stood up to greet the teacher in unison. Emily couldn't be bothered as she was too preoccupied with her notebook. She continued drawing small sketches at the sides of the pages as the teacher rattled about the topic that they were learning about.

"Alright class, as we are going to learn about Newton's law on momentum, can anybody please tell me the basic concept that yoru know about momentum?" said Mrs Bourdon.

A girl who was seated in front of Emily's table, Noelle, shot up her hand while the rest of the class just kept silent. Mrs Bourdon smiled and said, "Yes, Noelle. What do you know about momentum?"

Emily shook her head and rolled her eyes incredulously. _What a show off bitch_! Emily thought as Noelle talked about what she knew about momentum.

Noelle was about to go deeper about the topic when suddenly Mrs Bourdon raised both of her hands and said, "Thank you very much Noelle. We'll hear from you later," and she ran to the door of the lab to talk to a man dressed in a grey suit. _That ought to shut her mouth for the time being_, Emily thought as she grinned happily to herself.

Emily looked at the door to see what was going on. There was a man with a six feet tall boy, black wavy hair with freckles on his face, quite skinny, dressed in a simple white coloured t-shirt with the word 'Broken' printed on it over a light pair of denim with a pair of Reebok shoes. _What a punk wannabe_! Emily thought.

Mrs Bourdon and the six feet boy entered the lab and Mrs Bourdon said, "Alright class! We have a new student from Norway and his name is Asgier Wongraven. He'll be your new Physics classmate and I would like every one of you to help him be part of the student body." Emily sulked as she stared at the boy. _Yeah right I'm gonna help your fugly ass!_

The new boy, Asgier grinned sheepishly at the class. The two perky girls at the front table whom Emily hated so much were staring at the boy and trying to make an eye contact with him.

Asgier stared at the class and he said in his Norwegian accent, "Hullo, my name is Asgier Wongraven and I just moved to America this year and I'd love to get to know more about your culture. My hobbies are listening to rock music and I would love to be in a band and travel the world. That is all, thank you." He walked passed the tables as the class clapped their hands. The two perky girls batted their eye lashes at him and that made Emily put out her tongue with disgust.

Asgier went to Emily's table and he smiled at her. Emily shut her notebook and stashed it inside her sling bag. Mrs Bourdon continued teaching and Emily was forced to share her textbook with Asgier after being told by Mrs Bourdon.

"Hello, I'm Asgier. What's yours?" he asked as he put out his right hand. Sourly, Emily looked at him and said, "Were you talking to me?" Asgier's face fell and he faced the front to listen to Mrs Bourdon's talk.

Emily stared at the clock on the wall. She was going to suffer two periods of boredom with Asgier. She bit her lip in anger as she forced herself to listen to Mrs Bourdon's talk.

An hour later, Mrs Bourdon was writing the questions on the whiteboard and the class had to copy down the questions and answer them. Emily simply scribbled down without caring if the teacher could read her squiggly messy handwriting. Asgier kept staring at Emily but the lonesome girl wasn't bothered to look at him.

Breaking the silence, Asgier asked, "How shall I address you throughout Physics until the end of the term, seems like we're seated next to each other?"

Emily breathed heavily and stared at Asgier and replied, "Emily." _Geez! Get a life would you_? Emily thought. Asgier nodded his head and stared at the limited edition of The Damned watch on her wrist. He stared at it and asked, "What bands do you listen to?"

Emily was beginning to feel annoyed. "The Damned, The White Stripes and Metallica," she snapped. Asgier asked, "You seem to like the great old legends, don't you?"

"I don't care why it concerns you so much. If you want to sit here throughout the Physics lesson for the rest of the year, I suggest you keep your _lambhole_ shut and stay OUTTA my way," said Emily as she glared fiercely at Asgier.

"I thought that maybe we could talk more about bands during recess. I appreciate those bands very much but I do listen to new bands too which are just as great as them. Let's see......I like Simple Plan, Fall Out Boy and Good Charlotte. They might be great legends one day too when we're all in our forties or fifties," said Asgier.

The upset girl glared at him and said, "You can't even strike a reasonable conversation with me. I don't listen to cheesy mainstream bands that you've mentioned just now. If you're gonna keep on talking shit, I suggest you sit in front with _those_ whores in front there," as she pointed at the two perky blonde haired girls who were turning back to have a look at Asgier's face.

Asgier understood the message that Emily was trying to convey and the both of them were silent throughout the class.

====================********************====================

It was recess time and Emily found it one of the most boring times of school. However, it was better than P.E.. She loved to play truant during P.E. by hanging out at the secret lair she discovered a week after she registered in this school.

Emily got herself a bowl of mushroom soup although she hated the look of the boring ol' soup which would make her puke. She never liked the lunch lady and she wished that she could sneak into the kitchen and release a cage of rats in the name of torture and pleasure.

The canteen was noisy and she hated seeing the posh girls talking loudly, the nerds with their laptops on the table, the sk8er dudes skating while balancing a tray of food on their heads, the so called vampire looking guys at a dark corner and the wannabe goth girls arguing with the wannabe emo girls. They really made Emily very annoyed.

Out of nowhere, she spotted a table not far from the arguing goth and emo girls, to Emily's dislike, but she had no choice but to sit there. She made her way to the table and was about to sit when the Norwegian boy from her Physics class was about to place his tray on the table.

Emily sat on the fugly(as how she described it the first day she schooled here) plastic orange chair and glared at Asgier who was standing opposite her. "Could I sit here?" Asgier asked as he grinned sheepishly. Emily grabbed her spoon, scooped up some soup from the bowl and stuffed in her mouth, pretending not to listen to the boy. _Where the hell are those whores??? Take this guy away and I mean now_! Emily thought.

The boy placed his tray slowly on the table and was about to sit when Emily finally spoke, "I didn't say you were allowed to sit at this table with my presence."

Asgier stood up and said, "Oh, I'm sorry but everywhere else is full. This was the only table that I saw from far."

Emily was annoyed with the presence of the new boy and she said, "Why don't you try sitting outside although it is raining, but there are some which are covered with those hideous huge umbrellas?"

"Well, I would look ridiculous to sit out there by myself in the rain," said Asgier.

"Well, I would look ridiculous if I were to sit with a _stranger_," said Emily as she continued eating her soup, despite the fact that she hated the soup so much.

"We wouldn't be _strangers_ if we could introduce ourselves," said Asgier frankly.

Emily did not respond. She had to find a way to get rid of this boy. Suddenly, her lips curled into a smile. A brilliant idea had just swayed into her mind. _Don't get mad, get EVEN_ ! Emily thought evilly.

"Alright then, have a seat," said Emily and Asgier smiled and he sat.

They did not talk much. Emily forced herself to eat the soup and she was busy eyeing the lunch lady setting up a signboard about the latest fruit juice offer. Then, the lady started ringing the mini bell and students stared at her as she said, "Fifty percent discount on all fruit juices! Come and try the latest carrot and apple juice mixture!"

The boy sitting opposite Emily turned around to see what was the loud noise about. He turned back to Emily and said, "Are you going to try the juice?"

Emily shrugged her shoulders and said, "I hate carrot juice. Most of the students like it. However if you like carrots so much," she said as she stared at his plate of carrots and broccoli and mashed potatoes, "maybe you should try it."

Asgier stood up and said, "It's a good offer," and he left.

Quickly, Emily fished out an old Jack Daniels bottle and started pouring some white liquid on top of the mashed potato on the boy's plate. Then, she poured some of it on the carrots and broccoli. She grabbed his spoon and started spreading it all over the vegetables.

She quickly glanced at Asgier to see if he was still queuing up to purchase the drink. He was about to pay for his drink. Emily placed the spoon at the original position on the plate and she kept the Jack Daniels inside her sling bag. She could almost feel victory crawling in her skin and veins.

Asgier came back and he placed the glass on the table. He slurped the drink and said, "It's very refreshing."

Emily grinned evilly and played with her soup by simply stirring for fun.

"So, Emily, are you the only child or something like that?" Asgier asked carefully as he cut the carrots and pressed them down in the mashed potato. He ate it while staring at Emily.

She glared fiercely at him and said, "If you want to sit here today, I suggest you just stop asking me ridiculous questions."

Asgier nodded his head and went silent as he ate his carrots and broccoli. Emily had had enough staring at the boy opposite her! She stood up and swung the sling bag over her body and carried her tray. Without saying a word, she left the boy and dunked the tray along with the bowl of soup into the basin near the trash bin.

Before exiting the canteen, she turned to look back at Asgier. This time, she saw the two perky girls from her Physics class sitting next to the boy. They giggled as they talked to the new boy. He seemed to enjoy their presence and Emily preferred it that way.

"Have fun gobbling down those carrots while having fun with those stupid whores," she muttered under her breath as she slowly walked out of the canteen.

Back at the table, the two perky girls panicked as the new boy's face turned bluish purple. Another pair of arms started growing from the sides of his body and he couldn't control his aching stomach and he puked at the two perky girls sitting opposite him.

"Eww!" said the blonde girl.

"Gross!" said the other blonde girl.

The boy couldn't control himself and he started puking everywhere, causing the students around him to run away and scream hysterically. The two perky girls cried as he puked at them again. They cried and ran out of the canteen with full of embarrassment.

They passed Emily and some of the students backed away at the sight of the two perky girls. They held their noses as the girls passed them. Stupidly, they ran without looking where they were going that one of them accidentally fell inside the janitor's wheeled rubbish disposer and the other one bumped into swinging door and fell to the ground. Emily grinned wickedly and secretly praised herself with triumphant as the chaos began to unfold itself at the canteen.


End file.
